User blog:LadyAlys/Beta site testing for new messaging and blocking features
Over on our beta.habitrpg.com test site, there is a new feature that could benefit from some testing: the ability to send private messages to other players and to block other players from being able to send messages to you (this does not block them anywhere else - you will still see their public messages in the Tavern and the guilds). If you'd like to help us test, or if you just want to play with this new feature now, please log on to the beta site - but see my warnings below! It uses the same database as the main site, so you'll see all your tasks and guilds as normal, all your actions with your tasks and guild messages will be saved permanently as normal, and your party/quest will keep on working. You can see how the messaging system works here in short animated gif. Some important things to remember: * This is beta! That means it might be buggy. You are not likely to find unusual bugs with any normal features, but the messaging system is very new and so it might not work correctly. That's why we'd love to have some testers. :) * Because it's beta, any messages you send or receive might be deleted at some stage. If you get any messages that you want to keep, immediately copy them out to a text file or similar. * If you send a message, the recipient will not be able to see it unless they are using the beta site. Thus you might want to pair up with one or two friends to test this. You can also send test messages to me if you like. If you're willing to volunteer as a tester, you could also post in the Tavern so that others can message you. * The blocking feature is designed to stop harrassment, bullying, etc. It is also new, so it might not work. :( If you get any private messages that you find disturbing, please do email Leslie@habitrpg.com (Lemoness) - she will definitely want to know about them! Try to take a screenshot and send it to her if you can. If you find bugs, let us know! You can post them to this GitHub page if you have a GitHub account, or here in the comments (no wiki account needed). If you're not sure whether something is a bug or not, just post in the comments here and I'll look into it. UPDATES *The block icon has been changed from a cross to a blocking symbol. *The correct information now always appears when you view a person's profile. *If you block someone, you cannot message them, just as they cannot message you. *Number of new messages should now be cleared correctly on the Inbox button and the Social menu. *A "Clear All" button at the bottom of the message list allows you to delete all messages at once. *There is now a Trello card for suggestions *There is a GitHub issue #4264 for having the "send message" and "block user" buttons moved to the bottom of the profile (and have the profile screen made shorter, with scrolling). Please don't post other bugs or suggestions there - post them in the comments below instead. I've started tagging all the comments with notes in bold italics to help us keep track of what we still need to look at. I hope nobody minds their comments being edited like this! I'm not making any other changes to them. Category:Blog posts